User talk:Archory
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Rings" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 22:24, September 23, 2011 (Please note: This is an automated message.) P0KE. It seems you have times indicated on your user page. Time zone may I ask? The world is not flat, contrary to some beliefs... 23:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Well then, you should write down Pacific Time GMT-8 or UTC on your schedule. Or else it's not going to be helpful. 00:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Done! I've added all these thumbnails into the page Stick Ranger Timeline. Ivan247Talk Page 08:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Thanks. Archory 18:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Videogame Its a nice thought, but there's one little problem- I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PROGRAM. If I did, I would have made a Kuipter Files game already. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well thats okay thouggggggggghh.. What happened to you talk page? Archory 02:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Let me explain- Once upon a time waaaay back a few years ago on this wiki, there was a trolling problem. The troll was Speddos. He trolled Happyman2341 and was blocked for it. As a result, he made various suckpuppet accounts. One of which was called Tabuu2468. We soon found out about that and blocked him. And now he has another suckpuppet and is "trying" to vandalize the wiki. So yeah. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : OR, ACCORDING TO MY OBSERVATION, HE IS SPEDASFNASGNAGASD!!!! 13:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Lets settle this like gentlemen... ...IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?!?! I mean SERIOUSLY, if you think this is a way of "deleting" bad records, well YOU'RE WRONG! I know you are Speddos, DON'T DENY! (If you are, then I un-regret saying this, cause I know you are who you are) A contributor who created 10 sockpuppets might as well count as severe vandalism. I, yes, I gave you chances of coming back, BUT NOOOOOOOOOO, YOU CRUSH THEM LIKE DUST! AHHHHH- I seriously need to calm down... WHEN I REPORT YOU!!!! Spam me if you want, but you'll prove that you have no life and parents dropped you from school in 2nd grade. Enjoy your newfound "Hell", "Speddos".... ~Pissed and Loath-Lord, HG F'in D. Hank, it was a misunderstanding. Archory isn't involved in this bullshit. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :So if Archory was just at the wrong place and the wrong time and is innocent, should s/he be unblocked from Fan-Ball? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :From the evidence I've collected, it might be "Him", but you might be right. Just an IP-Check away. If it is the same as that sockpuppet, case closed. If not, however, I should probably apologize and delete the message above. But it seems I have to go to sleep now and calm the fudge down.... 20:56, November 22, 2011 (UTC)